Dark Love
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Halley's friend, Jackie, has a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog after he saves her. So, she asks her friend if she can hook him up with her. He says yes to be her date. However, it starts to get very annoying when he continues to do it. Can Shadow handle it?
1. Girl Talk and a Battle

Dark Love

Chapter 1

Halley's POV

Jackie, Amy, Cream, Blaze and I were shopping in the city. We were trying some

clothes on for the summer since the weather was very hot outside. Amy chose a lot of summer

dresses on that would probably impress her boyfriend, Sonic. Cream was looking at a bathing suit, in

case she needed one for swimming. Blaze was just looking for something for Silver for their

anniversary. Plus, a purple bikini to wear at the beach. Jackie saw a lot of black clothes that she really

liked, but we tried to convince her to try on a lighter color for the summer. So, she decided to buy a few

grey and white tank tops. She also bought a pair of jean shorts. As for me, I had my eyes on a pair of

pink sandals that came with a tattoo. I also saw a pink see-through shirt.

Afterwards, we were having our own little gossip at the café.

"So, you and Silver have been going out for almost a month?" Amy asked Blaze.

"Yeah," Blaze replied. "He's a really great boyfriend and he never lets me down on

anything."

"Did you kiss him?" Cream asked anxiously.

Blaze blushed. "Well…a few times."

"Was it a regular kiss or a French kiss?" asked Jackie.

"Most of the time, a regular kiss. One time, a French kiss."

"Oh my God," I said. "I can't believe it. That's so romantic." I turned to Amy. "What

about you, Amy? How many times have you kissed Sonic?"

"Only once," said Amy. "Sonic isn't really into romance too much, but he sure is a

great kisser."

"That's okay. Most boys are like that."

"I agree," said Blaze. She faced me. "By the way, Halley, how does Knuckles kiss

you?"

I didn't think anyone was going to ask _me _that question. "Well…his lips are…soft, but a

little rough around the edges."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Amy.

"Well, you know…it can be a little complicated at times. Sometimes it's one thing,

sometimes it's the opposite."

"You're not really making any sense," said Jackie.

I finally shrugged. "Alright, I admit it! We've never kissed!"

"What?" said Cream.

"You've been going out with him for almost two weeks, yet you've never kissed

him?" Blaze asked, looking startled.

"I want to, but something tells me that I'm not ready for it," I said.

"Well, you've got to do it soon, otherwise, you'll end up being the kiss-less couple,"

said Jackie.

"Jackie!"

"What? I was just saying…oh, never mind."

"Well, has anyone ever kissed you?"

"Yeah, but it didn't really last too long."

"Why not?" asked Blaze.

"'Cause a lot of boys that I've dated kept dumping me because of my personality. I mean, I

may be a Goth, but I'm not really like the others. I guess sometimes I can get a little carried away with

this romantic business."

"Well, maybe someday, you'll find a man that'll know your true colors and like you,"

said Amy.

Jackie sighed. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly, we heard a lot of noises going on near the center of the city. The five of

us ran to see what was going on. We saw two huge robots destroying everything in the city.

"It's Eggman, again," I said.

"What's that dip wad doing here?" asked Jackie.

"Causing trouble, I presume."

"If Dr. Eggman's in one robot, then who's in the other one?" asked Cream.

"That's my arch-enemy," said Blaze, "Dr. Eggman Nega."

"Eggman Nega?" said Amy. "Well, I think we're going to need some help since

there are two of them."

"You're right, Amy," said Cream. "I'll get some help."

"Be careful, Cream," Blaze called to Cream as she flew away to get help. "Let's go,

girls!" The four of us were distracting the robots by attacking and taunting. One of the robots grabbed

Blaze with a strong grip.

"Well, look at who we've got here," cackled one of the doctors. "It's been a while,

my dear. How are you and your boyfriend making out?"

"That's none of your dang business, Eggman Nega!" Blaze shouted.

"Feisty, aren't we? Well, it doesn't matter. We won't let you girls stop us."

"Think we won't?" Blaze used her pyrokinesis to melt the robot's metal hand. She

and I attacked Eggman Nega while Jackie and Amy fought Eggman.

Jackie's POV

During the fight, Amy used her hammer to smash some of the robot's parts.

However, one of them accidentally landed on me. I couldn't escape it.

Just when Eggman was about to crush me, I heard someone yell, "Chaos Spear!"

Then, a bunch of yellow glowing arrows attacked the robot. I turned to see a black and red hedgehog

staring at me. I was surprised to see him lifting up the broken robot part from me so I could escape.

"Th-thanks," I said, getting up from the ground.

"Don't mention it," said the hedgehog. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

As he left to destroy Eggman's robot, I stared at him and thought,_ "Who was that _

_guy?"_ Suddenly, I saw Sonic, Silver, Knuckles and Cream join in the fight.

Halley's POV

"Sorry, we're late," said Silver. "What did we miss?"

"Not too much," I said. "C'mon, we've got to stop them." The eight of us fought

the robots with all of our might. We did a lot of punches, kicks, and power blasts. After the battle

ended, the two doctors retreated and we just watched them.

"Glad, that's over," said Sonic.

"I agree," said Knuckles. "Let's go home." We all walked away from the city and

returned to Knothole Village.


	2. The Hook Up

Chapter 2

When Jackie and I went back at her house, I asked her, "Hey, Jackie, what's wrong?

You've been too quiet ever since we finished the battle."

"Nothing's wrong," Jackie replied. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Who was that hedgehog from earlier today?"

"You know who Sonic is. You met him a few months ago, remember?"

"I know that, but that's not the one I'm talking about. I mean the one with a lot of

powers."

"Silver?"

Jackie shrugged. "No, not him either. I'm talking about the black and red one."

"Oh, that's Shadow. He's an acquaintance of mine."

Jackie suddenly looked dreamy eyed. "Shadow. The most mysterious name that

a hedgehog can have. Did you see the way he looked at me? He's so…hot." Jackie started to drool.

I was nervous when she said the H word. "Uh oh, you're not thinking about dating

him, are you?"

"Oh…yeah."

"Oh God."

"His fur is so black that I could shave it off. BLACK!!" Jackie goes berserk

whenever she hears or says the word 'black.'

I tried to pull her back, so she wouldn't try to do it. "Hey, hey, Jackie. Jackie,

stop it! Snap out of it." I slapped Jackie across her face really hard. She was back to normal.

"Ow!" said Jackie, touching her face. "That hurt!"

"I did that so you could stop going berserk," I said. "I can understand that you like

Shadow, but get a hold of yourself."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Jackie said, "I want you to hook him up with me."

I couldn't believe what that raccoon just said. "What?"

"Please. I want to go out with him so badly."

"Jackie, I'm sorry, but I don't think he likes you back. Plus, you could end up getting

carried away like you did on your other dates."

"But I know I won't for him. C'mon, Hal. Please convince him to ask me out."

"I said no."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

After she kept nagging me over five times, I started to get annoyed. "Alright! I'll

hook him up with you. Just please, shut it. I won't see him until tomorrow at Sonic's house."

"Thank you!" said Jackie excitingly.

Shadow's POV

I was waiting in line for a bottle of soda when I heard someone say,

"Hey…uh…Shadow." I turned my head to see a green cat-girl behind me. It was the same one that was

dating Knuckles.

"Hey, kid," I said.

"I'm Halley."

"Hey, Halley. What do you want?"

"Well, you know the periwinkle raccoon with the black hair and clothes?"

"You mean the one that I saved from the doctor yesterday?"

"Something like that. Her name's Jackie and she's my best friend."

"Why do you ask about her?"

"Well…um…she really likes you…and, um…she would like to…go on a date with you."

I was surprised. "A date?"

"Yeah, you know. Somewhere to enjoy yourselves. What do you say?"

I began to think for a moment. I wouldn't know the answer if I didn't know what

she looks like. "Depends. What's she like?"

"Um…well, she's…uh…she's really nice, and…smart, and she really likes the color

black. She's a Goth."

I was confused. "A Goth?"

"You've never heard of a Goth before?!"

"I've heard of one, I've just never seen one."

"Oh. So, what's your answer?"

"Well, I guess I could go out with her. But I need some help. I've never really dated

anyone before."

"Are you kidding me?"

I shook my head.

Halley began to think. "I'll tell you what; I'll tell you what you should do by calling you

on my cell phone." Halley took out a small piece of paper and wrote on it with a pen. "Here's my

number. If you ever need any dating advice, just find a private place and give me a call."

"Well, okay. I guess that'll work. Thanks for hooking me up with your friend."

"No problem. Meet me and her at the mall tomorrow." Halley walked away from

me and I stood back in line and ordered my soda.


	3. The Date

Chapter 3

The next day, I met Halley and her friend at the mall. "Hey," I said as I walked

towards them.

"Hey, Shadow," said Halley. "This is Jackie the Raccoon." Halley turned to her

friend. "Jackie, this is Shadow the Hedgehog."

I shook the raccoon's hand. "Nice to meet you…Jackie."

"Same to you," Jackie replied. She handed me a wrapped up package with a black

bow on top of it. "I made this for you."

I unwrapped the package and opened it. Inside was a model that almost looked like

me. I thought it looked great. "Thanks."

"Well, it's really not the best model, but I was trying to remember what you looked

like. I didn't know you had those wrist rings on you."

"It's okay. I like it anyway."

"Well, you two have fun," said Halley. "I've got to find Knuckles."

Before she left, I grabbed Halley's arm. "Wait. I need to talk to you, privately."

"Why?"

"Please. It's important."

Halley sighed and turned to Jackie. "Do you mind if I talk to Shadow, just for a few

seconds?"

"Sure," Jackie replied. "Take your time."

Halley and I walked a few inches from Jackie so we could talk to each other.

"What's up?" Halley asked.

"I need to know where to take Jackie out for our date. Got any suggestions?"

"I suggest an ice cream parlor or a movie theater."

"Alright. By the way, where are _you_ going?"

"No where important. Just to hang out with a certain guy."

"Are you going to try to kiss him?" I laughed.

Halley slapped my hand. "Shadow, shut up!"

"I'm just joking with you. Anyway, have fun."

"Thanks." Halley walked away from me and I walked back to Jackie.

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Well, I think I'll let you choose," Jackie replied.

"Um…well…" I was trying to think of a place that Jackie and I would both like. Then, I

thought of something. "Do you like ice cream?"

"Sure. How about Friendly's?"

"No problem."

"Okay, I'll just quickly run home and get us some money so we can take a taxi

and—-"

"We don't need any machinery to get there."

Jackie looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me. I know a better and faster way to get there. Hold onto me."

"Okay." Jackie wrapped her arms around my neck and I took out a Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" The emerald flashed brightly and in a few seconds, Jackie and I

disappeared from the city.

In just a couple of seconds, we appeared in front of Friendly's. I put the Chaos

Emerald away.

"Whoa!" said Jackie after she let go of me. "That was so cool. How'd you do

that?"

"It's just an ability I learned. Nothing to important. C'mon, let's go get some ice

cream." Jackie and I walked to the ice cream parlor and one of the servers was standing by the

window.

"Welcome to Friendly's," she said. "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have a scoop of chocolate ice cream on a sugar cone," said Jackie, "with

chocolate sprinkles."

"I'll take the same thing," I said, "except without sprinkles and one a waffle cone."

"Be right back," said the server.

As she was getting our ice cream, Jackie said, "Hey, Shadow. I was just wondering,

have you ever gone out with any other girls besides me?"

"No," I said, "not really. You're actually my first one. Have you gone out with a lot

of boys lately?"

"Yeah…a few. I thought they were really nice and handsome. But, it turned out

that they didn't really care much about me. They called me a pushover."

"That's a darn shame. They shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Yeah, well…I get over it at times. The truth is, I'm not really like other Goths.

They're mostly very quiet, but I'm usually a chatter box. You know, it's really a crazy thing."

"I can understand that."

The server came back with our ice cream. "Here you go, you two. Two chocolate

ice cream cones. One with a sugar cone and sprinkles, and one with a waffle cone."

"Thanks a lot," I said as I took the two ice cream cones.

I handed Jackie hers. "Thanks, Shadow," she said. We walked away from the

parlor, still having our conversation. "So, I've heard that you're the Ultimate Life Form, am I right?"

"Yes," I replied. "Did Halley tell you that?"

"Yep. She's a really great friend. She's living with me until she finds her family."

"Why, what happened?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it too much, but they kind of got separated during a

hurricane about seven years ago. I feel sorry for her."

"That's too bad. I kind of know how she feels."

"Really? Who did you get separated from?"

I hesitated for a few seconds because I don't like to talk about the people I used to

know. "My creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik and his twelve-year-old granddaughter, Maria Robotnik."

"Did you say your 'creator'?"

"Yes. I was created on a space colony known as ARK. That was over fifty years

ago."

Jackie looked surprised. "Are you kidding me?!"

I shook my head.

"Oh my God, I'm dating an old dude! But you look like you're about fifteen. Why's

that?"

"Because the professor gave me the power to not age. That's why I'm known as

the Ultimate Life Form."

"So, you're saying that you're an immortal?"

"Well, I actually died once, but I sort of resurrected. Dr. Eggman rescued me, and I

had amnesia. A year later, I figured out who I was and I didn't really trust the doctor anymore."

"Good. 'Cause that guy's a dip wad, I tell you. An old, cranky dip wad with a huge

mustache."

I laughed when I heard her say that. "I didn't think I'd meet someone who'd call him

that."

"Well, it's true."

"I sort of agree." I finished the last of my ice cream and threw the cone in the

garbage can.

"You know, they give you the cone so you could eat it."

"Yeah, but I'm really stuffed."

"Whatever you say." After Jackie ate her cone, she licked her fingers, tasting the

sticky ice cream. "Where do you want to go next?"

I went dumbstruck. I had to call Halley for that idea. "Wait here. I need to use the

men's room. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay."

When I left for the bathroom, I took out my cell phone and dialed Halley's number. I waited a few seconds for her to pick

up.

"Hello?" said Halley from the other line.

"Halley, it's me."

"What do you need, Shad?"

"First off, don't call me 'Shad'. Second, what do I do now?"

"I don't really know. What's your idea?"

"Why do you think I called you in the first place?"

"For some advice."

"Corecto. So you must think of something."

"Alright, geez. Let me think. Hmm…I've got it. Go on a little walk with her near a

park. You two should get closer there."

"I guess I'll take your advice."

"Good. I've got to go now. See you later."

After I turned off and put away my cell phone and walked out of the bathroom, I saw

Jackie. "Hey, you want to go for a walk near a park?"

"What the heck," said Jackie. She took my hand and smiled at me. I smiled back as

we went for a long walk.

At about 7:45 p.m, I used Chaos Control to warp us back to Jackie's house.

"Thanks for hanging out with me," said Jackie.

"Sure," I said. "I just wanted to do something nice for you."

"I really liked it." Jackie kissed me on the cheek and hugged me. I didn't know why

though, but I sort of liked it. She let go of me. "I'll see you tomorrow, right."

"We'll see about that." After Jackie went inside her house, I said, "Chaos Control." I

warped myself back home and went to sleep in my room.


	4. Gothic Park

Chapter 4

The next day, I was talking to Rouge about Jackie. "She's really nice and all, but I

don't know if I should go on the next date with her," I said. "I'm not so sure if I could handle it."

"Well, if you think she's nice, then maybe you should, but that's your choice," said

Rouge.

"Ahem." Rouge and I turned to see Jackie standing in front of us.

"Oh, hey, Jackie," I said.

"Who's she?" Jackie was pointing to Rouge.

"This is Rouge the Bat. She's a friend of mine."

"Shadow's been telling me about you," said Rouge. Suddenly, Jackie was circling

and looking at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just examining your outfit," Jackie replied. "It's really lovely on you."

"Thank you. I appreciate your compliment."

"Yeah, I wish I had an outfit like yours. It's really…stylish."

"Okay."

"But if I were you, I wouldn't wear pink over my boobs."

"Excuse me, but what's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, I'm just saying a darker color would better for an outfit like that. I'd

like to borrow it, but it would probably be too big for me. Maybe it's because your butt's so huge."

Rouge and I were shocked when she said those words. "I can't believe you just

said that! Where are your manners?!"

"Probably at my house." Jackie laughed about her joke, but Rouge and I didn't like

it.

"Jackie, maybe you should get going," I said.

"Okay. See you later, Fat-Bat. Bye, Shady!"

As Jackie walked away from us, Rouge said, "Did you just here the way she talked

to me like that?!"

"I know," I said. "She never usually does that." I took out my cell phone and looked

at the clock. "I've got to get going. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya."

As I walked away from Rouge, I dialed Halley's cell phone number and waited for

her to answer.

"Hey, Shadow. How're you doing?" I heard her voice on the other line.

"Halley, there's something I've got to tell you. It's really important."

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can take your friend out anymore. A few minutes ago, she just

insulted Rouge and called her Fat-Bat."

"Wow, that's a better insult than what I would've called her."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Why don't you want to hang out with Jackie?"

"I don't know, besides the insult, I just don't feel confident about this. What do I

do?"

"Well, I think maybe you should just stay calm and--" The call was broken up. I

only heard ringing noises.

"Halley, you still there? Halley?" I checked my phone; it said that my call was

disconnected. "Dang. Now what do I do?" Then I thought I should just _try _to reassure myself on my next date.

A couple hours later, I met Jackie at her house. I held a box of dark chocolate in

my hand, I figured that she liked them.

"Thanks a lot," said Jackie, eating one.

"You're welcome," I replied, still feeling a little nervous.

"Oh, guess what, I've found the perfect place for us to go on this date."

"And where's that?"

"We're going to…Gothic Park!"

I was startled. "Where?!"

"Gothic Park. It's where all Goths go to have fun. They've got concerts, horrific

rides, piercings, tattoos (fake ones, not real), and you get to dress like a Goth too. Plus, couples get in

for free."

I was even more nervous at that time. "Uh…Jackie, I don't know about this."

"C'mon, Shadow, it'll be fun. Besides, you got to pick on our last date, so now it's

_my_ turn."

"We're not going there!"

"Please…?" Jackie made a girly face with the pouted lips. I tried to resist, but it

was too cute.

I finally gave up. "Oh, all right. We'll go, but I won't like it."

"Great, let's go!" Jackie grabbed my hand and ran.

"Whoa, slow down. You're dragging me."

"Sorry, but I want to get there early so we won't have to wait in line."

I sighed. _"I'm going to regret this." _

When we got to Gothic Park, I wasn't too happy about it. "This is it?!" I asked.

"_This_ is Gothic Park you were telling me about?!"

"Oh yeah," said Jackie. "It's very dark and mysterious. A lot of Goths come here,

usually to get away from their parents or to go on a date. Don't you think it's awesome?"

"I guess…" In my mind, I thought, _"Not really."_

"Hello," said a raccoon in a black cape. He came out of nowhere and startled me.

"Um…hi," I said.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Master Zeppelin," Jackie hissed.

"Same to you, my dear," said the Goth in a dark voice. He kissed Jackie's hand.

"You on another one of those dates?"

"Yep. This is Shadow the Hedgehog."

"A pleasure to welcome you here, Shadow."

"You too, uh…Zeppelin," I said, shaking his hand. I felt something wet and sticky

on my hand. I took it away from Zeppelin and looked at it. It was covered with fake blood. It crept me

out.

"Sorry, it's part of my makeup."

"Shadow, Zeppelin's one of the managers of Gothic Park. He was actually my

first date, until he dumped me and then fell in love with another Goth; Suzie the Chipmunk."

"Shut it." Zeppelin turned to me. "I can see that you're new here. Soon, you'll

become one of us."

"I'll, uh…have to try to remember…that," I said nervously.

"Enjoy yourselves at Gothic Park. May darkness be with you." Zeppelin smirked

and walked backwards into the shadows.

"Creepy," I said to Jackie.

"Yeah," said Jackie. "That's what I love about him. Anyway, let's go in." Jackie

took my hand and we went inside the 'haunted' theme park. I swallowed nervously, feeling less

confident about it.

"So, what are we going to do first?" I asked.

"Well, if we're going to have fun here, we need to dress properly," said Jackie.

She pointed to her left side. "There's a dressing room for boys and girls. We should get some good

clothes from there."

"Are you sure we have to do this?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I promise you can take them off afterwards."

About fifteen minutes later, Jackie came out form the dressing room in her

gothic clothes. She had her hair down and she wore a lot of facial makeup. She also wore a black jacket

over her tank top, Gothic gloves, and baggy pants with silver chains on them.

"Now _this_ makes me look sexy," she said. "C'mon, Shadow. We don't want to

be late for the ceremony."

"No thanks," I said.

"Shadow, c'mon. Let me at least see your outfit." I came out of the dressing

room, looking like an idiot. I had fake blood dripping from my red quills, a lot of black eye liner near my

eyes, a T-shirt with torn sleeves a red pitchfork on it, baggy pants, and black bat decorations on the red

cuffs on my gloves and socks. I also had a fake tattoo of a skull on my arm. Believe me, I **hated** it.

"Jackie, I look stupid."

"Aw, Shady, you don't look _that_ bad. Besides, it's the perfect outfit for the

ceremony."

"Uh, what's this ceremony about again?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Jackie grabbed my hand and we ran to

watch the opening ceremony. On the stage, we saw Zeppelin and another Goth appear from a smoke

screen. I figured that the Goth was Zeppelin's girlfriend, since she was a chipmunk and I was right because I saw them

kissing. Zeppelin checked to see if the microphone was on and he made his speech.

"Attention all gothic teenagers, this is your master speaking. Welcome to Gothic Park, the most

brainwashing theme park in all of Mobius. Tell me, are you tired of parents telling you what to do or not

do?"

"YES!" the audience answered, including Jackie. As for me, I just stood there

quietly.

"Do you wish to go out to a place you think is cool and filled with nothing but

suspense and excitement?"

"YES!"

"One more question, do you want to experience all the darkness of this theme

park?"

"YES!"

"Then scram and have the time of your life!" After that, everyone scattered all

over the place. Zeppelin and his girlfriend did the same thing.

"Let's go, Shady!" Jackie screamed as she pulled my hand and dragged me, again.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To one of my favorite games in this theme park, Chao Hunting."

I was surprised. "Chao Hunting?"

"Yeah, all you have to do is shoot all the Angel Chao, not the Dark Chao. They can

go by pretty quickly, so stay on your toes." Jackie went first for her game. She took out a coin and put

in the slot. The person at the stand gave her a fake gun and she got ready for the game. "As Solid

Snake would say, 'it's Showtime'." When an Angel Chao appeared, Jackie shot it and it fell down. She got

100 points that time. She did the same to all the other Chao in the game. I kept hearing her say, "Die,

Chao! DIE!!" I was a little bit embarrassed when people were staring at us. Jackie just ignored them and

continued shooting the Angel Chao. However, by accident, she shot a Dark Chao and didn't notice. She

lost the game. "Oh, man. I always keep shooting that cute little Dark Chao. Why do they make this

game so difficult?"

When I saw Jackie's ears droop with sadness, I suddenly said, "I'll play it for

you."

Jackie looked at me. "Really? You want to try it out?"

"Sure. I bet you I can win a prize for you."

"Knock yourself out." Jackie handed me one of her coins and I put it into the slot

machine. The same person from the stand gave me the fake gun and I got ready for action. "Be

careful, Shadow. This game isn't so easy."

"Don't you worry about me. I can handle it." When the game had started, an

Angel Chao appeared. I shot it with my gun and earned a hundred points. I kept shooting them all and I

didn't miss a single one. Nor did I shoot any Dark Chao. After the game was over, everyone clapped and

cheered for me.

Jackie was surprised. "Oh my God. I can't believe it. You won and beat the

record!"

"Now that's what you call Chao Hunting," I said with a smirk on my face.

"Congrats on that spectacular performance," said the person at the stand.

"Pick any prize that you want."

When I faced Jackie, she pointed to a plush toy of a vampire. I smiled with

agreement.

"I'll take the vampire plush toy," I said. After the guy handed it to me, I gave it to

Jackie.

She smiled and hugged me. "Thanks, Shadow."

"You're welcome." I pulled her away from me. "I was just trying to make you

happy, that's all." Suddenly, I felt someone touching my arm. I turned to see another Goth looking at it.

"Uh…can I help you?" I asked.

"Sorry, it's just that your arm is so sexy, especially with the tattooed skull on it,"

said the Goth.

I didn't know what to say. "Uh…thank you?"

"Hey, I heard you broke the record in Chao Hunting. That totally rocked."

Suddenly, a bunch of other gothic girls came up to me, talking to me very fast.

"You're such a hottie."

"You've got a lot of fake blood on your quills. I like it."

"Can I touch your neck?"

I began to become very nervous when they all surrounded me. "Whoa, wait a

minute," I said. "One Goth at a time."

"What's your name?" said a Gothic pink cat

"…Shadow," I answered.

"Shadow!" I heard all the girls say at once. They had creepy smirks on their faces

and it scared me. Suddenly, out of nowhere, one of them jumped on me and screamed, "I get his

shoes!"

"Well, I'm grabbing his shirt!" said another Goth.

They all jumped and attacked me like wild animals. "Hey, ladies, please. Not so

rough! Ouch, hey, cut it out! My quills are attached, you know."

Just when I thought I was going to be killed, Jackie pulled the girls away from me.

"Hey, get your hands off of my man!" She took out a bunch of bombs from her pocket. "I've got

bombs here and I'm not afraid to use them!" The girls suddenly got scared and ran away. "That's right.

Just keep on running, you skunk bags! Get out of my site!" Jackie helped me up from the ground.

"You're welcome."

"Thank you," I said. "You sure know how to handle those girls."

"I know. I wouldn't want anyone to try to hurt you. You're lucky that I'm here."

We smiled at each other. "Oh, speaking of girls, remember how yesterday you told me about how you

were created fifty years ago?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, you never told me anything about your creator's granddaughter. What

was she like?"

I was thinking about Maria. "Well…she was a human girl. She had long blonde hair,

blue eyes, and…I believe her dress and shoes were blue too."

"Wow, I hear that humans are extremely rare. Was she your best friend?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. She was the only friend that I had in my entire life. We

used to talk about stuff and sat next to each other, watching Mobius from outer space. We've always

wondered what it would be like to visit there or what was my purpose."

"That's cool to know."

"Yeah, but I don't get a chance to see her anymore."

"Why? Did she move away?"

I sighed. "No. She…she died on the ARK. It was a tragic moment." I was thinking

of a flashback inside my head. "We were running from the GUN soldiers because they were about to kill

me. I didn't want Maria to get involved, but she insisted on running away with me. We ended up being

trapped in a secret room. One of the soldiers tried to shoot me, but it was blocked. Maria sacrificed

herself to save me, but I was very shocked. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt.

"Suddenly, I was sealed inside a capsule and I tried to break free from it. Then, I

saw Maria near the switch to transporting the capsule to Mobius. I begged her to not do this, but she

didn't listen to me. Before she died, she asked me to keep a promise to her. After she said her last

words, she pull the lever and I was sent to the planet. I never saw that girl ever again." My flashback

ended.

"I'm very sorry, Shadow. I remembered when my third date died of pneumonia.

He had an infection inside his lungs, but he didn't know why. I told him that he should stop drinking, but

he wouldn't listen to me. That's sort of one of the reasons why he dumped me, 'cause he thought I was

a freak by telling him to cut out drinking. I finally realized that he loved his drinks more than me."

"Gosh, I didn't know about that."

"It's okay. Why don't we just continue our fun before the park closes?"

Before Jackie grabbed me, I said, "Jackie, this date has been…alright and all, but

I'm getting really tired and I'd like to go home."

"Aw, c'mon, Shady. Just a few more rides and then you can. Please?" She made

the girly face again and it was getting annoying. I still couldn't resist.

I shrugged. "Oh…okay. But just a few rides, no more, no less."

Jackie grabbed my hand and dragged me again.

I sighed. _"Here we go again."_

At midnight, I went home and took a quick shower and washed off the makeup.

When I got out, I put my clothes in the hamper and my shoes in my closet. When I went into my room, I

found something shocking. There were pictures of Jackie all over my walls and the ceiling. It was a

nightmare. When I climbed into my bed, I tried to hide in the covers so I would try to ignore the

horrifying images. However, it didn't work.


	5. Anger and Truth

Chapter 5

The next morning, I saw Halley at Jackie's house. She was reading a book while

sitting on the front porch. I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She looked up at me and said, "Oh, hey, Shadow." She looked confused. "Why are

you wearing a pair of shades over your--" I took off my sunglasses, revealing my bloodshot eyes. I

also had a little bit of eye makeup on from the night that Jackie and I went to Gothic park. "Oh my God,

you look awful!" said Halley.

"Yeah, I know!" I shouted.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you. I was just—-"

I cut Halley's sentence off. "Please. I didn't get any sleep last night because my

bedroom walls were filled with pictures of Jackie everywhere. How can I sleep when I'm having her stare

at me?!"

"Well, besides that, what else happened?"

"Jackie took me to Gothic Park last night. I liked it at first, but then a bunch of

girls attacked me. They even tried to pull out my quills. See?" I bent my head down so Halley could see

my nearly-ripped-off quill.

"Ouch. That must've hurt."

"Yeah, and you want to know what the worst part about it? Listen to the voice

mail on my answering machine." I took out my cell phone and put it on speaker phone.

"_Hey, this is Jackie the Raccoon, Shadow's girlfriend," _we heard Jackie's voice on the

answering machine. _"I'm afraid he's not available right now. But if you leave a message after the beep, he'll be _

_sure to call you. Shady's so hot! Bye!" _After we heard the beep, I put my cell phone away.

"Now you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" I asked Halley.

"Ah…no, to be honest."

"I can't keep dating your friend if she keeps this up. She may be kind, but she's

also annoying, obnoxious, and…she's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Uh…yeah."

I turned my head and saw Jackie. "Hey, Shady. What are you doing here?"

"Just…talking to Halley."

"That's cool. Oh, by the way, did you see my posters that I made for you? It was

a surprise I made for you, so you'll always remember me."

I gritted my teeth. "Yeah, it's really coming back to me."

"Yeah, I also recorded my voice onto your answering machine. I knew you would

like it." I _didn't_ like it, at all. "I'll see you later!" As Jackie went back inside the house, I growled angrily.

I was about to go inside and hit her, but Halley pulled me away. "Whoa, hold up.

You don't want to knock some sense into her," she said. "That won't solve your problem."

"Well, you're the one that convinced me to go out with her, so how do I get out of

this mess?"

"First off, you should just relax and wait a little bit to tell her how you feel.

Second, be nice to her. All the other boys dumped her in a very harsh way. It would be very dreadful if

you did the same thing."

I sighed. "Perhaps you're right. I'll talk to her about it later." Suddenly, my cell

phone rang. It had the ringtone, "I Am All of Me" by Crush 40. I picked it up and looked on the caller ID. It

was Sonic. I picked it up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Shadow, I need you at Sonic Team HQ, now!" Sonic sounded a little furious.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"You'll find out when you get there."

After Sonic hung up, I put my phone away. "I need to get to headquarters, and

fast," I said to Halley.

"How come?" Halley asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good."

"I'll come with you."

"You sure?"

"If there's trouble, then I want to help. You could use an extra person for

backup."

"All right." I grabbed Halley's arm and took out the Chaos Emerald. "Chaos

Control!" The emerald flashed and warped us to Sonic Team HQ.

When we got there, Sonic was standing by the door, looking angry. "You brought

Halley too?" he said. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What's the story, Sonic?" Halley asked. "Is Eggman attacking the city again,

trying to find us?"

"No, it's worse. Look inside." We walked inside the house. We were both shocked

to see the same pictures that Jackie put into my room. Everyone was there and they were mad. Some

of them even laughed at it.

"Uh oh," said Halley.

"What's the meaning of these pictures, Shadow?!"

"Sonic, wait. This isn't Shadow's fault. It was Jackie. She made some posters for

him and she kind of got carried away." Halley saw me clench my fists in anger. "Sh-Shadow, you okay?"

"THAT'S IT!!" I shouted. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I'm telling Jackie the truth, right

now!"

I ran angrily out the door. Halley tried to stop me. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute,

Shadow. Let's not be so hasty."

"Let go of me, Halley!" I said, pulling my arm away from her hands. "I'm talking to

Jackie whether you like it or not."

"I won't let you hurt her." I knocked Halley out, which made her fall

unconscious. Then I used Chaos Control to warp at Jackie's house.

When I was inside, I saw a raccoon that looked like Jackie. "Hey," he said, "learn to

knock before entering someone else's home!"

I grabbed the raccoon's shirt and clenched my teeth in anger. "Where's Jackie?"

"She went to the comic book store at Station Square."

I put the raccoon down and said, "Chaos Control." I disappeared from Jackie's

place and appeared at the comic book stand. I saw Jackie standing in line. I walked to her with an angry

expression on my face.

"I'll take one copy of Gothic Warriors and one copy of Sabrina the Teenage Witch,"

said Jackie. Just as she was about to pay for her comics, I cleared my throat to get her attention. "Oh, Shadow, hi. What

brings you here?"

"I have to tell you something, Jackie," I said.

"Okay, what's your problem?"

"You! Ever since you and I went out, I've been acting like a total idiot. Plus,

my friends are mad at me because you put those stupid pictures on the walls. You've embarrassed me

for the last time, and I can't handle it anymore!"

Jackie looked a little bit startled. "B-but…Shady—"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"Well…I should since you're my boyfriend."

"I'm not your boyfriend! In fact, I'm not even your friend! I only went out with

you because Halley convinced me to. You've been nothing but a nuisance to me. So just leave me alone

and get out of my life!"

Jackie gasped. She began to shudder. "Alright, fine. If you want me to leave you

alone, I'll do it. I try to be nice to you and this is the thanks I get?! I should've known this was going to

happen. Dang you, Shadow!" Jackie ran away from me and the comic book stand.

"Uh, miss," said the cashier, "you need to pay for those comics."

Jackie stopped and angrily threw the comic books at the cashier and me. "I don't

want them!" Jackie continued running until we didn't see her anymore. I picked up the comic book she

threw at me and I gave it to the cashier.

He glared at me. "You really know how to treat girls, don't you?" he asked

sarcastically. I sighed and decided to head on home.


	6. Confessions of Love

Chapter 6

In the evening, I was in my room, lying down on my bed and listening to the hit

station, K-104 on the radio. The song, "You and Me" by Lifehouse, was playing. As I heard the song, I

threw a Chaos Emerald up in the air and caught it a few times. Plus, for some odd reason, I couldn't get

Jackie out of my mind. I tried to shake that thought out of my mind, but it didn't seem to work. A few

seconds later, I drifted off into a deep sleep.

Suddenly, I was awakened by the ringing of my cell phone. I shrugged and

grabbed it from the table where the radio was. I looked at my cell phone to see who it was. The caller ID

said **Halley Hallivan**.

I pressed the 'talk' button and answered the call. "Shadow speaking."

"Shadow, it's me, Halley," said Halley from the other line. "I'm afraid we've got

some bad news; Jackie ran away and she's gone missing. You've got to find her."

I was a little bit surprised, but I didn't care too much about it. I shrugged. "Okay,

I'll go search for her." I hung up the phone and put it away. Then, I turned off the radio, slipped on my

hover shoes, and left to find Jackie.

I used Chaos Control to warp myself into Station Square. It had been hours and I

couldn't find that raccoon anywhere.

But then, I heard a voice coming from a dark alley. It said, "He loves me, he loves

me not…" a couple times.

"_Jackie?" _I thought. It sounded like her.

When I looked inside the alley, I saw her picking petals from a black tulip. She

looked so sad, probably because she was still upset about me dumping her. After she picked the last

petal, she sighed because it was a 'he-loves-me-not' petal. I watched her closely. I kind of took pity on

her.

Suddenly, I saw her reach into her pocket. I wondered, _"What's she doing now?" _

Then, I saw her take out a sharp object. _"Is that a…pocket knife?"_ Suddenly, I started to become shocked.

"_Oh no, she's not thinking of--"_ I knew what she was going to do; she was going to commit suicide. I didn't

want her to do that.

Jackie held the knife's blade over her chest, getting ready to stab it. "This is for

my friends and family. I'll never forget you." Tears filled her eyes. "I love you, Shadow!"

"JACKIE, NO!!" Just as Jackie was about to kill herself, I used a Chaos Spear attack

and knocked the knife out of her hand. She turned to me as I walked to her. "Are you freaking crazy?!

What the heck were you trying to do?"

"What did you think I was doing?" Jackie cried. "You don't want me around!"

"That's not true. Jackie, you know you would've made your family and friends

upset if you tried to kill yourself?"

"That doesn't matter to me, right now. You don't even know where I've been

through. All the guys that I've dated always dumped me because I get into the habit of getting carried

away all the time. When I met you, I thought that would change. But I was wrong, you're just like the

others. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me, so I'd rather die than go out with another boy

ever again!"

I put my hand on Jackie's shoulder. "Do you want to know what would happen if

you tried to commit suicide? I'd never forgive myself and worse, I'd end up doing the same thing. I care

about you, Jackie and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jackie looked surprised. "Y-you do?"

"Yes."

The raccoon looked confused. "But, I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I lost control of my temper and I didn't know what I was

thinking. I'm sorry; I didn't mean those entire things that I said to you. In fact, I—I lo--" I choked out my words.

"What are you trying to say?"

I took a deep breath. "I love you."

Jackie gasped and began to cry, but she stopped. "I'm sorry. Most Goths don't

usually cry so much and I hate crying. It also ruins my mascara."

I stroked Jackie's cheek. "It's okay to cry. No one's looking except for me, I

won't laugh. Plus, you can re-do your makeup later." I held Jackie close to me as she released her tears.

"That's it. Just let it out."

After Jackie stopped crying, she looked up at me, and I wiped away her black tears.

She suddenly became startled. "Shadow, look out!" Iturned to see a huge whacking ball coming from behind me.

Jackie and I jumped to the other side and avoided it.

Then, we saw who tried to hurt us. It was Dr. Eggman Nega. He rode in a

machine that had the whacking ball attached to it. "I hate to interrupt your romantic moment, but I'm

afraid I'll have to expose of you two. Not to mention you, raccoon-girl!"

I guarded Jackie. "Over my dead body!" I said.

"Shadow, no!" Jackie shouted, looking worried. "I don't want you to get hurt."

I turned to the girl. "Don't worry about me, Jackie. I'll be okay."

Jackie nodded, trusting me. I turned back to Eggman Nega and did a spin dash-

attack. I knocked it back, but didn't even make a scratch. I then used my Chaos Spear and burned the

machine a little bit.

The evil doctor smirked. "You can't stop me. I made my machine extra strong,

so you wouldn't try to break it." He evilly laughed. Suddenly, the whacking ball hit me and I fell

backwards. I crashed into one of the buildings and felt so weak.

"Shadow!" Jackie cried to me.

Eggman Nega laughed again. "You call yourself the Ultimate Life Form, but you

look more like the Ultimate Weakling. Time to finish you off!"

Just as the doctor was about to knock me out, Jackie screamed, "NO!" and

threw her bombs at him. They broke the whacking ball, but it landed on Jackie.

I was shocked. "Jackie!" I ran to her and tried to roll the whacking ball away

from her. I found her, lying on her stomach, feeling weak. I almost began to cry when I saw her in pain.

"Jackie, are you okay? Please, say something!"

Jackie slowly opened her eyes and saw me. "Yeah, I'm fine, except I think I broke

my back."

I sighed in relief. "Thank God, you're alive."

"I know, but how are we going to defeat that guy?"

We turned to see the doctor again. "Give it up, you two. It's pointless on trying

to put up a fight. What can you do to stop me?"

I stood up from on my feet. "I'll show you what type of power I'll have against you,

Eggman Nega."

I took off my wrist rings and the red cuffs from my gloves disappeared.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" asked Jackie.

I handed the rings to her. "Hold on to these for me." Jackie took the rings.

"Stand back. This could get chaotic." Jackie crawled a few inches away from me and I walked towards

Eggman Nega. I began to charge up a lot of power. Suddenly, a red energy field surrounding me.

"What is this?" said Eggman Nega.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" I released all my energy and attacked the machine. I destroyed

it into smithereens and Dr. Eggman Nega got badly burned.

I stood beside him, glaring at him angrily. "W-what are you going to do with me?"

I grabbed the collar of his shirt. "Get out of my site, you dip wad. I'll never

forgive you for what you did to Jackie." After I let go of him, the doctor ran away and never came back.

I walked over to Jackie and she handed me back my wrist rings. "Wow, I-I never

knew you could do that," said the raccoon.

"Well, it's an ability I learned back at the ARK." I put my rings on my wrists and

the red cuffs appeared again. Then, I knelt down and tried to help Jackie up from the ground. "Can you

stand?"

"I-I think so." Jackie tried to stand up, but she kept wobbling in pain.

She nearly fell, but I caught her in my arms. "Careful."

"Sorry. I guess my ankles aren't working so well, besides my back."

"It's okay." I picked Jackie up and held her.

Jackie sighed. "Shadow, I'm sorry. I swear to never get carried away with the

romance stuff anymore. And...I'm also sorry that I called Rouge a Fat-Bat. Can you forgive me?"

I smiled at the girl. "If you'll do the same for me." Jackie smiled back at me and

we stared at each other.

Then, in the dark shadows of the alley, I leaned closely to Jackie and I kissed

her on the lips softly. After I broke it off, I said, "I love you, Jackie the Raccoon."

Jackie wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled it with her face. "I love

you too, Shadow the Hedgehog." Suddenly, I felt Jackie's hand reach into my pocket and take out the

Chaos Emerald.

I knew what she was thinking. "You want me to take you home?"

"I'd really appreciate it."

After I took the emerald, I said my last words, "Chaos Control." I then warped

ourselves away from the dark alley. I never forgot the day I liked that gothic girl.

The End


End file.
